


Never Enough

by MysteryMistress



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMistress/pseuds/MysteryMistress
Summary: Elias-Clarke is hosting their annual charity event and our two reluctant lovers deal with their demons so will they meet and sparks will fly or will they crash and burn? I guess we’ll find out.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I’m super nervous but I hope you guys like it.

* * *

The night, the single night of bliss and pleasure with Miranda holding Andrèa tightly clinging to the love she needed to feel after hearing the news of Stephen wanting a divorce. Only for one of them to wake up in a cold bed, in a hotel room that wasn’t even theirs. 

“Your clothes are to your right, do be sure you have removed your presence by the time Irv gets here.” The order was short and cold so different from the soft caress of beautiful words last night.

“Miranda-.”

“That’s all.” Before she could respond, heels clicked on hardwood floors followed by a door opening and closing, all in the same moment.

But that was in Paris before Stephen crawled back, before Miranda and the girls and that pig were all ONE. BIG. happy ass family again. It was hard, sinking into the dark abyss of your own mind and the only thing keeping you afloat was the hands of three loyal friends. 

“Oh bollocks Drea, can you stop it with the pity party. This is a big night for you and Runway. Now chin up.” Emily physically lifting up her chin trying to prevent the tears she’d grown accustomed to seeing from the brunette.

“Sorry Em. I’m trying I promise.” Giving as much as a reassuring smile she could. 

“Hello ladies! Andy you ready to blow the rest of Elias-Clarke out of the water?” Nigel oblivious to what had just transpired came in high spirits. 

“Oh Nige I don’t know. The acts I’ve seen are all really good, I don’t think I’m good enough.” For anyone. 

**The car ride to the last show of fashion week passed in a numbness for Andrèa. Tossed aside so carelessly, ** ** _trash. Trash. That’s all. Remember that will always be all. _ **

**“Miranda, why?” The words coming out as brokenly as she felt. **

**“I was emotional last night, I couldn’t possibly want you.” No one wants you. That was the lesson this year has taught me. A carefree Miranda left the car so at ease, Andrèa will never be the same. **

“Oh whatever querida. Now let’s get some makeup on that face of yours. I love what you’re wearing, classic Chanel can never do wrong.”

“Thank you Serena.” 

The annual Elias- Clarke charity was in full swing something you couldn’t miss simply because you weren’t allowed to. Each magazine editor and their employees were all required to attend. Meaning Miranda had no choice but to be there. The sections all assigned based on magazine and surprisingly Runway was seated towards the front.

“Good Evening everyone. This is our annual charity event but this year it was decided amongst the board to include a talent show, this is any employee from each magazine who has to come up here and perform two songs the winner receives 50,000 dollars for themselves and 300,000 dollars to go to a charity of their choice. I will be judging alongside Peter Bates and George Duggard, both of whom serve on the board so without further ado let’s begin.” 

Miranda turned towards the stage watching as nervous, reluctant, or drunk employees went up on stage. Despite being seated up front the Runway employee was last. Andrèa. Just the mention of the girl’s name made her shudder. Everyday seems harder to bare compartmentalizing Andrèa as if she were some regular employee, when all Miranda wanted to do was rip her clothes off. 

“Oh she looks perfect, my little Andy has come so far.” Nigel gushed from somewhere beside her.

“She has. Anyone would be lucky to have her but she doesn’t think so.” Serena had replied.

“She’s so caught up in feeling horrible about herself she fails to see the beauty cause someone crushed it from within.” Miranda couldn’t help but feel guilty incredibly guilty because it’s her fault all her fault not even that airhead Stephen was to blame.

The acts slowly came to the final one, Runway. 

The section erupted into loud cheers and even louder whistles. Nigel letting out one of his own.

“You’d think one would be aware that they’d employed a bunch of childish monkeys.” Miranda dampened. 

The trio bit their tongue knowing nothing good would come out of executing a murder on the high profile of Miranda. 

“Hello my name is Andy Sachs and I work for Runway.” That sent the section into another round of cheers. “And well since everyone had a backstory for their song choice I feel as though should as well. This first song is entitled Never Enough, a song that speaks volumes to those who will never be enough for the person they want the most. Well alright I guess.” 

Moving back to the piano I let all the emotions wash over me baring my soul to people who aren’t the wiser of the battle inside. 

_ I'm trying to hold my breath _ __   
_ Let it stay this way _ __   
_ Can't let this moment end _ __   
_ You set off a dream in me _ __   
_ Getting louder now _ __   
_ Can you hear it echoing? _ __   
_ Take my hand _ __   
_ Will you share this with me? _ __   
_ 'Cause darling without you _ __   
  


_ All the shine of a thousand spotlights _ __   
_ All the stars we steal from the night sky _ __   
_ Will never be enough _ __   
_ Never be enough _ __   
_ Towers of gold are still too little _ __   
_ These hands could hold the world but it'll _ __   
_ Never be enough _ __   
_ Never be enough _ __   
  


_ For me _ __   
_ Never, never _ __   
_ Never, never _ __   
_ Never, for me _ __   
_ For me _ __   
_ Never enough _ __   
_ Never enough _ __   
_ Never enough _ __   
_ For me _ __   
_ For me _ __   
_ For me _ __   
  


_ All the shine of a thousand spotlights _ __   
_ All the stars we steal from the night sky _ __   
_ Will never be enough _ __   
_ Never be enough _ __   
_ Towers of gold are still too little _ __   
_ These hands could hold the world but it'll _ __   
_ Never be enough _ __   
_ Never be enough _ __   
  


_ For me _ __   
_ Never, never _ __   
_ Never, never _ __   
_ Never, for me _ __   
_ For me _ __   
_ Never enough _ __   
_ Never, never _ __   
_ Never enough _ __   
_ Never, never _ __   
_ Never enough _ __   
_ For me _ __   
_ For me _ __   
_ For me _ __   
  


I looked at the Runway table letting every single ounce of my soul pour through my eyes trying to convey the pain to Miranda. Unconsciously changing the words of the last line. 

_ For _ you….

I exhaled a deep breath watching the crowd leave a trance before erupting into applause. 

“This next song, another ode to the very bad apple I encountered. But sometimes the mind just wants another taste of poison to see if it kills you. So my second song is Someone Like You.” 

This one would be hard, so hard and I couldn’t help but look at Miranda once more before I turned to the microphone. 

_ I heard that you're settled down _ _   
_ _ That you found a guy and you're married...again _

There was no hiding the way my voice broke at the last word, a change I did myself and hurt my own feelings. 

_ I heard that your dreams came true _ __   
_ I guess he gave you things _ __   
_ I didn't give to you _ __   
  


_ Old friend, why are you so shy _ __   
_ Ain't like you to hold back _ __   
_ Or hide from the light _ __   
  


She doesn’t look at me anymore, no once overs, no invitations to the den for a drink, no time with the twins she’s ignored me personally and professionally. 

_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I _ __   
_ Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it _ __   
_ I had hoped you'd see my face _ __   
_ And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over _ __   
  


_ Never mind I'll find someone like you _ __   
_ I wish nothing but the best _ __   
_ For you too, don't forget me _ __   
_ I beg, I'll remember you said _ __   
_ Sometimes it lasts in love _ __   
_ But sometimes it hurts instead _ __   
_ Sometimes it lasts in love _ __   
_ But sometimes it hurts instead yeah _ __   
  


_ You know how the time flies _ __   
_ Only yesterday it was the time of our lives _ __   
_ We were born and raised _ __   
_ In a summer haze bound by the surprise _ __   
_ Of our glory days _ __   
  


_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I _ __   
_ Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it _ __   
_ I hoped you'd see my face _ __   
_ And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over _ __   
  


_ Never mind I'll find someone like you _ __   
_ I wish nothing but the best for you too _ __   
_ Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said _ __   
_ Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead _ __   
  


_ Nothing compares no worries or cares _ __   
_ Regrets and mistakes they're memories made _ __   
_ Who would have known how bittersweet _ __   
_ This would taste _ __   
  


_ Never mind I'll find someone like you _ __   
_ I wish nothing but the best for you _ __   
_ Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said _ __   
_ Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead _ __   
_ Never mind I'll find someone like you _ __   
_ I wish nothing but the best for you too _ __   
_ Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said _ __   
_ Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead _ _   
_ __ Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

I couldn’t register the applause taking a quick bow I high tailed back behind the scenes willing myself to not cry. Composing myself in the ladies room trying to calm my emotions. Taking a deep breath I plastered on a smile before going back to the table. 

“There’s our big shot!” Mike from, well mike from somewhere had said when I sat in between Nigel and Emily. 

“Thanks.”

“Yeah Andy you really killed I didn’t know you could sing. I think those vocals would be put to use somewhere else though.” Jocelyn whisper shouted causing a laugh to go around the table.

“Quedria you were phenomenal. I know you have the win in the bag.” Serena pats my shoulder giving me a small wink.

“Yeah baby cakes you did amazing.” Leave it to Emily to always mother me when she’s only two years older. I moved her hands away from cheeks that reddened slightly.

“Em. Really?”

“Oh I just want you to know how incredibly proud I am of you. And to say what we all think you are and more than enough.” Emily said squeezing me into a hug. 

“Group Hug!” Someone shouted and I felt the weight fall upon me. All the love made the cloud clear that had been taunting me for months. But it couldn’t fill the void. 

“Alright Alright. Really Runway could we get to the judging.” Peter said which made the hug disperse. “There was some great talent out tonight and I’m happy everyone participated before we announce the winner I thought I’d do a little singing of my own.” 

Bubbling laughter erupted out of me. It was refreshing to feel the happiness fill my cells.

“I’m glad you all like that idea. So I’m doing one song, one anthem that we should all hear.” Peter was about 55 the best board member and would be chairman very soon but Irv doesn’t know that. I couldn’t contain my laughter when a familiar Gwen Stefani bear started to play. 

Soon everyone was singing along to Hollaback Girl. I felt eyes watching me closely and I knew they were Miranda but I wasn’t ready to lose my good mood. 

“Okay Peter get off the stage, hurry up before you need hip replacement. We are ready to announce the winner. It was a unanimous decision the most deserving and sorry but most talented would receive this.” Nigel gripped my hand.

“The winner is… Andy Sachs!” I looked at the gang trying to confirm that it was my name that was said.

“That’s you!” I felt like I was winning a Grammy by the way I shook hands with everyone while going to the stage. 

I thanked Peter, George, and reluctantly Irv before taking the award from his hands as well as my check.

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say, I feel like Cate Blanchett up here a little.” I saw Nigel shake his head at the mention of my slight obsession. “I think first and foremost I’ll announce the foundation I’ll be donating to. I chose the Joyful Heart Foundation started by Mariska Hargitay in order to help heal those who dealt with the trauma of abuse. And thank you again for helping me remember the voice that I thought was taken from me. Thank you.” I waved at the crowd slightly jumping up and down when I reached the table. 

“Andy! Andy! Andy!” I wanted to make eye contact with Miranda but she was nowhere to be found. 

“Alright get out you hollagens we’ve all got work tomorrow.” Peter had said. Everyone was leaving out of the building my arms caught by Serena and Emily who escorted me out safely 

“Andy!” I turned towards a drunk Kevin who was notorious for making moves at me.

“Hello Kevin.” The tight sandwich I was in suddenly dispersed both Emily and Serena thinking it was their prerogative to set me up with people when I really just wanted Miranda.

“You were great up there.”

“Thanks.” I looked around for an escape route hoping I’d find someone, but to my immense horror the area had cleared out.

“You know, I’ve seen how you look at me.” In disgust. “And tonight is a night of celebration you’ve got the money, the power, all you need now is the guy. A guy who could rock your world.” In his bland tirade he’d backed me up against a pole. Supposedly he thought my attention was permission. “How about it?”

“Andrèa!” Just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse. “Kyle unhand her right this instant!” Apparently he didn’t move fast enough for her liking. Before I could blink she had his arm in a tight grip effectively removing it from anywhere around me. 

“What the hell lad- MIRANDA!”

“You’re fired. Don’t you even think about showing up tomorrow.” If I wasn’t silenced in shock I would’ve defended him but I couldn’t move.

“But-.”

“Remove yourself from my presence or else I’ll charge you with sexual harassment.” Sexual Harassment. She’s the one who just assaulted him. To no one's surprise he backed down leaving without even a glance my way.

“You’ve got some nerve.” Who the fuck. For confirmation of my theory I looked around just to make sure it was me she was talking to. 

“I beg your pardon.”

“You sit around looking like some wounded puppy so I step away to take care of some long overdue business and you get backed into a corner like some sex starved tramp”

“SEX STARVED TRAMP! You vindictive bitch. You are the one who bedded me and then left me! You said you didn’t want me, you specifically QUESTIONED how you could ever want me! You’ve got some fucking nerve acting like you’re doing something out of the kindness of your heart when in reality you’re jealous. Oh poor fucking Miranda. She doesn’t get what she wants and throws a hissy fit. Well fuck you. Have a great fucking marriage Miranda. I’m sorry Stephen’s limp dick isn’t performing as good as mine anymore!” I couldn’t stand to look at her my ire so far gone all because Miranda is an entitled brat. I walked away not even sparring another glance in her direction. Not caring that I practically shouted out the knowledge of my extra member in my pants. 

**“Oh! What do we have here?” Closing my eyes in embarrassment unsure how to explain to Miranda that I wasn’t built like a normal girl.**

**“I-.” I sucked in a breath when her hand ghosted the growing erection. “You shouldn’t do that.”**

**“Oh Darling, all the things I shouldn’t do give me the most pleasure.” **

“I filed for a divorce, Darling.” The words whispered out so brokenly.

“Oh bullshit Miranda. I’m not falling for that lie again.” Still continuing opposite of where the event was held.

“No. Please I-.” Her words abruptly stopping.

“What? What is it Miranda?” Finally turning back to look at her. 

“I was wrong for what I said. I did and I do want you and that’s why I filed for a divorce. No games, no backing out. It was wrong of me to use you the way I did. I truly lov-love you. And that will never change.” It would be so easy to just believe her. To fall back into that trap. 

“I can’t Miranda. I don’t want to do this with you again. Cause I’ll wake up and remember that nobody wants me.” I refused to cry, I would not cry in front of her. 

“Andrèa come with me.” If I didn’t, I knew very well that my job would not be there come tomorrow. 

She led me to the car her hand placed on the middle of my back, so it was safe to assume that I had no choice. 

“Roy, straight to the townhouse.” I settled back into the seat watching as life passed by me. “This wasn’t how I planned things to go… I wanted to woo you.”

“Hm is that so. I don’t feel very wooed, Mrs. Priestly.” The surname was a low blow, an effective low blow at that. 

“Andrèa please. Can you just hear me out, we’re almost there.” Just hear her out, as if I was returning a favor.

Deciding not to answer I continued to look out the window aware that Miranda’s critical gaze was burning a hole onto my back.

As she said we had made it to the townhouse in no time, at least Roy would know where to find me in the event I wind up missing.

The door closed behind her and I heard the lock click. A long silence engulfed us, not even the short panting breaths could be heard through the silence.

“Andrèa.” By some sense of hope I peered at her full on. “Andrèa I meant it when I said I love you.”

“Then why’d you say you didn’t want me? You went on with ignoring my both personally and professionally. I haven’t been able to hear or see my little munchkins. And you expect me to believe you?” I watched the pained expression paint her face.

“That was horrible of me, the girls have missed you terribly, and I my Darling have missed you even more. I was a cowardly fool, to let you go. I don’t and never did want Stephen. I wanted normalcy and in turn ruined the best thing I could’ve ever had.” The words she gently caresses me with sound like the words I only hear in my dreams. 

“Miranda I-.” Whimpering when her soft lips muffled the last of my protests. My hands greedily undoing the perfection she strives for in her iconic silver updo.

“Oh how I’ve missed you.” She kept whispering the phrase over and over. Peppering light kisses along my cheeks and neck. 

“Miranda. Miranda I can’t do it again, I won’t last.” I hoped she’d understand what I meant. To call it nonsense and wrap me in her arms or maybe she’d turn away and shut me out again. 

“Andrèa. I love you, okay. Your love makes me feel invincible, you give me strength and a peace I had never experienced before. I’ve loved you since the moment I called you Andrèa. And after all this time it’s never died but only gotten bigger.” Tears leaking out of both of our eyes as we held on to each other for dear life.

“Oh Miranda… I don’t even know if I love you is a statement that even solidifies how you make me feel.” Wiping the tears from both of our eyes I looked back to her. “I do know one word though.”

“And what would that be?”

Biting my lip I looked at her through my lashes, “Horny.” 

Her soft gasp was followed by her pupils swallowing her irises. “Bed. Now.” 

Screeching softly I bolted up the stairs knowing tonight it was a game of predator and prey. But I’m not sure who will be bending at the will of who. After all, the last time we were in this situation Miranda was the one who couldn’t seem to get enough of me.

“Oh and Miranda, tonight we’ll pick up where we left off. That’s all.” Her footsteps seemed to move quicker up the steps. Divesting of my clothing I laid out on the bed. 

“Darling, I’m too old- oh my.” 

“What’s the matter baby? Cat got your tongue?” I mentally applauded myself at rendering the dragon lady speechless. 

“Fuck.”

“Oh I plan to do just that. Look at what you did Miranda, I don’t know if you’ll be able to take it all. It’s so big.” It was true, all 9 inches standing at attention waiting to take or be taken. 

Still rooted to her spot and mouth agape I took it upon myself to help her. Starting at the wrap blouse I love so much. 

“Hm. I’ve dreamt and dreamt about having your breast in my mouth. Driving you mad with arousal.” I fondled her breast sucking and biting. “Only to stop whenever you wanted me to continue.” That caused a flurry of protest to fly out of the older woman’s mouth. 

“And we’d get to the good part. I’d worship every inch of your skin. Make you scream my name. Only this time we won’t get any complaints.” Chuckling at the last bit remembering the way Miranda’s cheeks had flushed after being interrupted by a nervous hotel worker. Who informed us the the rooms beside and below us called the front desk telling them that not everyone needed to know how good Andrèa was. 

“Will you shut up and put your mouth to better use!” Her frustrations emphasized as she grinded against me. 

“Oh you’re cute. Perhaps I should just stop altogether.” I backed away playfully watching the last resolve of patience leave her body.

“If you don’t fuck me right this instant I’m going-.”

“Going to what?” I climbed on top of her body, pinning her down beneath me. “Miranda don’t you know, I’m in charge.” 

“Oh? Is that what you want?” It was a dangerous game to play with Miranda. One to get her to submit but it was a game I was ready and willing to play.

“Yes.” 

“You want to listen to your authority. You want to dominate, the queen. You want me to beg for you to let me come. Is that it?” It was kind of ironic seeing as she has already begged but I wasn’t going to point that out. 

“Yes.”

“You want me like you had me the last time. So hot and ready for your cock.” Only Miranda can make such a word seem like it was coming out of the mouth of babes. 

“Miranda. Stop teasing me!” I growled.

“That’s all you’ve been doing for months. Parading around leaving me so sexually frustrated.” She couldn’t possibly mean. “Stephen and I, haven’t been intimate since… you know.” 

It was wrong of me to feel so powerful but the shit eating grin couldn’t stop its journey to taking up my whole face.

“So you could say, I’ve ruined you for anyone else. Good.” I kissed my way down her body, this time taking my time to memorize every part. “So beautiful.” 

I could smell her heady scent a mixture of everything that was Miranda.

“How many times do you think you’ll come? From just my mouth? Once, perhaps even twice.” 

“Please please please Andrèa just take me!” 

“Are you begging?” Oh how the mighty have fallen.

“Yes dammit!” I took a long swipe of my tongue reveling in the obscene sound that left her mouth. My arms wrapping around her legs knowing there would be nowhere to run. Hardening my tongue I kept a tortuous pace moving in and out of her. 

“Andrèa!” I didn’t let up as she trashed against me wanting to throw her into another orgasm. “Andrèa I can’t do it again!” 

I knew that was complete bullshit especially when two seconds later she was already tumbling over the edge again. 

“Ahh! I need you inside, please go inside.” I knew what she meant but I couldn’t help but tease her as I started by adding a finger. “Nooo please!”

“Well what is that you want Miranda? All you have to do is ask.” 

“I want your cock, please. I just want to feel you!” 

“As you wish.” 

“This isn’t the damn princess bride! Fuck me already!” Shaking my head I lined myself up with her entrance. Pushing in slowly letting her adjust knowing I’d get some resistance since it has been quite some time.

“Oh Miranda you’re so tight! I don’t know if you can do it.” I challenged.

“Is that so?” With surprising agility she flipped us over never disconnecting ourselves. 

“Oh yeah baby, it might be too big for you.” I watched my cock disappear inch by inch into her. 

“See!” Oh I saw. 

“Ride me.” Either too far gone to protest or eager to do so she didn’t protest to my demand. 

“Oh fuck! It feels so good!” The room filled with bare skin slapping upon bare skin and gruattal moans. 

“Yes that’s it, ride Daddy’s cock.” I tested the word knowing Miranda would not hide her displeasure if she didn’t like it. Instead a loud moan was my response. “Oh you like that?” 

“Yes!” 

“You like how your Daddy’s cock feels inside your tight little pussy? You like how I fuck you so hard making you cry out for more?” I held her in place making quick erratic strokes underneath her.

“Daddy!”

“Say it again.”

“Daddy! Fuck me!” I knew if I kept going I was going to come and as much I want to I’m not sure Miranda would appreciate me filling her with my load. 

“Miranda I’m about to come.”

“Don’t you dare stop!”

“Miranda.” I whined.

“Come inside! Together!” I stiffened when her walls clamped around me both of us reaching our peak with a silent scream.

“Daddy?” She said some time later after we had both caught our breath.

“Do you mind?” 

“No. I told you I liked it, didn’t I?” 

“Yes I know but-.”

“Andrèa only you can get me to moan Daddy like some sex starved bunny.”

I couldn’t contain the snort that left my mouth.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Sex starved bunny! Miranda Priestly was a sex starved bunny because all she could do was think about me! Oh god, I can’t breathe.” I couldn’t stop laughing because she did that to herself.

“Child. I made love with a child.”

“Oh baby you ain’t seen nothing yet.” Flipping her over and attacking her neck, grinning when she squealed. Oh maybe, just maybe I’m enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
